supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supermanny Special (Armstrong Family)/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supermanny..." Colby: "DRINK POISON!!!" Announcer: Colby's behaviour has pushed 16 year old girlfriend Lucy, from the UK on the brink of breaking up with him Lucy: Colby, don't you dare! Lucy: I've been abused and I'm worried about my upcoming daughter who I'm naming Holly-Carina since Colby tries to inject me with poison. I am also training to work with kids who have autism, as I have it too. My dream is to be a psychologist for special needs kids. Colby has pushed me over the edge (sobs) slaps Colby Lucy: Get a grip! You are about to be a dad!!! Leave your brother alone. I'm warning you!! Submission Reel Ben: "Colby would force Steven to..." Colby: "DRINK POISON!" Ben: "To make matters worse, last year, he injected Steven with poison." ???: "Hi, I'm Lucy and I'm Colby's girlfriend." Lucy: "COLBY DON'T YOU DARE! I AM ON THE BRINK OF LEAVING!!" Lucy: "I am having twin girls, and I'm naming them Laura Elizabeth and Lillith Rose, but I have not decided their last name as I am worried and hope Colby will be a good dad. If not I will be a single parent and they will have my surname (Gordon)." Lucy: "I can't f***ing cope with this s*** anymore!" (Sobs) Introduction parks his car in front of the Armstrong Residence steps out of his car and walks up the path man in his 30s, with brown hair and blue eyes, is seen at the porch Mike: " " shakes Ben's hand Observation Begins Observation Continues Herbert: "ALL RIGHT THAT DOES IT! I'M GOING TO P*** AND S*** IN MY PANTS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Naughty Square Naughty Desk Mike: " " sends Herbert to the Naughty Desk Lucy Goes Into Labor Mike: To get Colby to learn fathering skills, on June 8, Lucy put him to the test. is fixing sandwiches for Ty,Steven and Andrew examines her jeans as they are wet Lucy: Hold on! Oh my God! Colby! Colby: Yes, Lucy? Lucy: I'm in labor! we need to go to hospital! Colby: I'll ring an ambulance! Cut to: is packing overnight bags to last 5 days is getting diapers, enough to last 2 years baby bottles, pacifiers, baby outfits, and little bows for the babies' hair is in the delivery ward Lucy: My family flew from Britain to be with me! ''' arrives just in time Doctor: Come on Lucy, push! A is born Lucy: Laura Elizabeth Armstrong! Welcome to the world! Doctor: OK! Here comes Baby B! B is born Lynne (Lucy's mom): What are their names? Lucy: Laura Elizabeth and Lillith Rose, welcome to the world! Weighing a whopping 10lb 4oz each! '''Mike: But this is not the only birthday being celebrated! Lucy: I am 17 today as well! 'Colby: Seeing Lucy in pain made me realise that I don't have to do bad things to get attention at all. I will no longer hurt others. A message to all of you out there. Never take things for granted, and don't inject others with substances, it could leave that person seriously hurt. ' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts